Happy Little Family
by suchaphangirl
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC. Phil gets Dan pregnant after they went to a party together. Dan panics when he finds out that he's pregnant and he moves out of London and to LA, leaving Phil behind. Six years later, they're reunited and Dan is left to decide to tell Phil that he has a son.


20-year-old Dan Howell took a deep breath as he stared down at his bathroom sink, staring at a pregnancy test, which was currently showing positive. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.

Dan deeply regretted going to that party a few weeks ago. It was a mistake, but Dan only wanted to get out of his apartment for once and try to make some new friends and try to be more social. Dan absolutely loved his best friend Phil Lester to bits and pieces, but sometimes it was boring just hanging out with the same person every single day. That was really the only reason why Dan had gone to that party. Only, he didn't really meet any new people at all. He had gotten drunk with Phil. The only thing he did know was that he had slept with Phil.

"Fuck!" Dan cried as his eyes began to water up. He still couldn't believe what was happening.

It started out with throwing up a few times a couple weeks ago. Dan knew that something was wrong so when he went to the hospital and described to the doctor what was happening, this is what she had suggested. She said what Dan had described to her was pregnancy. Dan had laughed at her. But, he talked to his mother as well and he had gone out to buy a pregnancy test. He had gotten some strange looks, but he didn't care.

The only thing was that Dan had no idea how he was going to tell Phil that he was going to be a father.

"It's too early to deal with this!" Dan whined as he ran around his apartment, trying to get his son ready for his first day at kindergarten. It was almost 8 o'clock in the morning, bright and early. Dan wasn't used to being up this early. "Oliver, get your shoes on!" Dan shouted. He rolled his eyes playfully when he heard a giggle.

Dan sighed as he leaned against the wall in the hallway.

It had been six years since Dan had given birth to his son and he still couldn't believe that it happened, but going through all the pain was worth it. His son was the best thing that had ever happened to him. The only downside was that Dan was a single parent and it wasn't easy being a single parent, even six years of doing it.

Dan had moved to America to get away from everything back at home. He had never told Phil that he was the father. He was too afraid to say anything. He didn't know where to start. Dan felt guilty for just leaving his family back home, knowing that his mother was excited about having a grandchild. Though, Dan did promise that he would visit as much as he could and he did keep that promise. Dan had named his son Oliver Owen Howell.

"Are you ready to go, Oli?" Dan asked calmly as he walked into his son's bedroom.

Oliver was sitting on the floor and was just finishing putting on his shoes. He looked up at Dan and smiled. "Yes, daddy!" He said. He pushed himself up on the floor. He ran over to his bed and grabbed his backpack.

"You promise to be a good boy for all your teachers?" Dan asked, smiling as he stared down at Oliver.

"I'll be a good boy! I _promise_!" Oliver said, smiling innocently.

Dan chuckled, shaking his head. "Come on, let's go mister. We really don't want to be late on your first day!"

Dan and Oliver had finally gotten to Oliver's school. Dan was surprisingly more nervous than Oliver was.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Dan asked, sighing. "I mean, you could always stay home with dad and we can wait a little longer for you to do school, you really don't have to do this right now if you don't want to," he said nervously as he looked down at Oliver. They had just walked into school and Dan was about to take Oliver to his class. There were so many things that were running through Dan's head at the moment.

"Daddy, I want to go to school and have friends!" Oliver whined, pouting.

"Alright, alright, alright. Just making sure. Come on then, let's go to your class and meet your teacher," Dan mumbled. He gently grabbed Oliver's hand and they began walking to the class.

"Hello," Dan looked up and blinked a few times. "Are you dropping someone off?"

"Oh yes, my son," Dan said. He took a deep breath, "It's his first day and I'm really nervous."

"Totally understandable. I would be nervous too but I can assure you that he's going to be fine and he'll have lots of fun with the other kids," the teacher said, "My name's Phil."

"My name's…" Dan began to say. His eyes went wide with shock as he stared at 'Phil'.

Dan knew that voice from anywhere. This was his best friend, the father of his child. Dan never thought that he would see Phil again. It had been over six years since they had last seen each other. He hadn't expected Phil to ever be in America, which is why he decided to move to LA. Though, he was more surprised that Phil had stopped making Youtube videos and had become a teacher. Being a teacher was the last thing Dan thought Phil would ever do. Phil had never once talked about wanting to be a teacher. Phil seemed happy though.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Phil asked, waving a hand in Dan's voice.

Dan quickly shook his head. "I-I'm sorry. I just zoned out for a second. It's nice to meet you!"

"Is this your son?" Phil asked, nodding towards Oliver.

Dan looked over and smiled as soon as he saw that Oliver was standing behind him. "Oliver, come meet your teacher," he said. He lightly pushed Oliver forward. "This is Oliver! He's a bit shy…"

Phil smiled as he looked down at Phil. Dan couldn't help but notice how the two looked exactly like each other.

"Oliver, you can go ahead and go sit with the other kids. I promise they won't bite," Phil said to Oliver.

Oliver smiled and immediately ran over to where the other kids were sitting.

"What time should I pick Oliver up?" Dan asked, looking over at Phil.

"School ends at 4:30," Phil told Dan. "I didn't catch your name?"

Dan took a deep breath. "My name's Dan," he said nervously.

"I used to have a best friend named Dan," Phil said.

"Funny," Dan mumbled. "I have to get going. I have some editing to do at home."

"I promise Oliver will be in good hands!" Phil said, smiling.

Dan glanced over at Oliver one last time before he quickly turned around and walked out of the classroom. Dan was trying his absolute best not to break down and cry. It was so hard for him to stand there and have a conversation with Phil. Phil had no idea that Oliver was his son and now he was his teacher. He was eventually going to find out and Dan had no idea what he was going to do. It was like he was starting his life over again.

A couple weeks had now passed since Oliver had started doing school. Oliver had already made plenty of friends and he was getting along great with all of his classes. Oliver was also getting along great with all of his teachers, which was always a bonus. Oliver had especially grown close to Phil, which was a little worrying to Dan.

Phil hadn't even said anything to Dan about them being best friends years ago. It was like Phil had completely forgotten who he was and that hurt Dan a little. They had been best friends since they were teenagers up until they were in their 20's. Though, of course, Dan didn't blame Phil for forgetting about him.

But, with it being a couple weeks and with Phil and Oliver growing closer together… Dan decided that it was finally time to tell Phil the truth and he was extremely nervous about it. Dan didn't want Phil to be upset with him or hate him and he especially didn't want Phil to stop bonding with Oliver. Oliver really liked Phil.

So, it was a Friday evening and Dan had invited Phil over for a little chat.

It was around 6:30 in the evening by the time Phil arrived at Dan's apartment.

"Thanks for coming over," Dan greeted as he let Phil into the apartment.

"No worries. I wasn't really doing anything important anyways, if I'm being honest!" Phil exclaimed, smiling as he walked into the apartment. "So, you said earlier on the phone that you had something important to tell me?"

"Um, yeah… I kind of do. Let's go into the living room and sit down, yeah?" Dan suggested.

Phil nodded and then he followed Dan into the living room, they both sat down onto the couch.

"You look a little nervous," Phil pointed out, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Actually… no." Dan mumbled. He took a deep breath, "You remember when we first met on Oliver's first day of school and you said that you used to have a best friend named Dan?" He asked.

"Wow. You remember that?" Phil asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, I remember that. I haven't stopped thinking about it," Dan admitted.

"Okay, but why are you bringing it up again so suddenly?" Phil asked curiously.

"There's something you should know and I'm not quite sure how you're going to handle it but it's pretty important and you deserve to know the truth," Dan sighed, "and there's a chance you'll probably never forgive me either…"

"Whoa, Dan… Relax. Okay?" Phil said calmly. "Let's just talk this out. What do you need to tell me?"

"You're my best friend, Phil." Dan said quickly as his eyes began to water up, "I moved away from you…"

"Dan?" Phil asked with shock. "It's you? It's really you?"

"What-What do you mean?" Dan asked nervously, as he stared at Phil.

"I'm not an idiot, Dan. I knew that it was you from the moment I saw you. Did you think I would forget who you were? We spent seven years of our lives together. We literally did everything together. You were my best friend and I was heartbroken when your mother told me that you no longer lived in the UK. I didn't even get an explanation from you! I felt betrayed!" Phil yelled, he took deep breaths. "Why did you leave?" Phil asked quietly.

"I didn't just leave. I left for a reason…" Dan began to say.

"Yeah, okay… But, are you going to tell me that reason?" Phil asked.

"We went to a party together a couple weeks before I left. We got drunk and we even slept together," Dan said.

"Yeah, I remember that night. It was pretty crazy," Phil said.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, it was a wild party, I'm not going to lie," he giggled a little bit. "Okay, that's not the point of this story. I really don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to say it and hope that you'll forgive me afterwards… Phil, you have…" he took another deep breath. "Oliver is your son," Dan whispered.

"What?" Phil asked with shock. "That's impossible. I've never been with a girl before, I never got anyone pregnant…" he began to say. "Why would you even say that?"

"You did get someone pregnant Phil," Dan whispered. He sighed, "You got me pregnant."

"Wh-What?" Phil asked, blinking a few times. "I'm confused…"

"It's really hard to explain and I'll tell you everything you want to know, but I gave birth to Oliver six years ago. He's mine and no one else's. Well, he's our child. He's your son," Dan explained.

"Dan, this doesn't even make any sense." Phil said.

"I know it doesn't make any sense but I'm telling you the truth," Dan said.

"No! You're absolutely mad. I don't believe you one it!" Phil yelled.

Dan flinched slightly. "Please, Phil! You have to believe me."

"Why would you keep something like this from me? I have a fucking son that I didn't even know about!"

Dan immediately looked up at Phil with shock. Phil never swore, not like this. "I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out, I really did, trust me… I just didn't know how to tell you. It's not every day that a man tells someone he's pregnant. I didn't want you to hate me but I guess I don't blame you if you hated me now," Dan mumbled.

"Oliver looks exactly like me," Phil whispered as his eyes began to water up.

Dan looked down at his hands, "I'm so sorry Phil."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to react to this, or what I'm supposed to say…" Phil mumbled.

Dan bit his lip as he looked down at his hands. "Oliver!" Dan yelled.

Phil immediately looked up at him. "Dan, what are you doing?" He hissed.

"Oliver deserves to know the truth just as much as you do and he's old enough to know who is father is," Dan whispered. "Please let me do this." Dan took a deep breath as he stared at Phil. It was silent for a few seconds before Dan glanced over as soon as he heard footsteps. He sat up as soon as Oliver walked into the room. "Hey, come over here for a second Oliver, there's something I need to tell you…" Dan said.

"Okay, daddy…" Phil took a deep breath as he watched Oliver walk over to Dan.

Dan reached over and picked Oliver up and sat him in between him and Phil.

"Am I in trouble?" Oliver asked as he looked up at Dan.

Dan chuckled and shook his head. "No, you're not in trouble. Not this time, anyways…" He said. "Okay, Oli…You know how it's always been just you and me? How you don't have a mum…"

"You never wanted to talk about it before," Oliver said.

"Well, I think it's time to tell you why you don't have a mum," Dan sighed. "I'll explain the details to you when you're a little older but, the truth is… You don't have another mum. I gave birth to you which means I'm your dad but, you also have another dad and I think it's time you know who your other dad is," he said.

"Wow! I have another daddy!?" Oliver asked excitedly.

Dan laughed. "Yes, you have another daddy. It's Mr. Lester," Dan said, looking up at Phil.

Oliver gasped and immediately looked over at Phil. "You're my other daddy?" He asked.

"I-I guess I am," Phil whispered, "If you want me to be."

"Yeah!" Oliver wrapped his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly.

Phil laughed and hugged him back. He wrapped his arms around Oliver and pulled him closer.

Dan took a deep breath, he couldn't help but smile as he watched Phil with Oliver. He had pictured this moment many times before but he never thought that it would turn out like this and Dan was happy. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Everything was finally falling into place.

Phil looked over at Dan, "What happens now?" He asked, keeping a hold of Oliver.

"Well, I don't know, there is one thing… You're more than welcome to be a part of our little family if you want to be," Dan whispered, he nervously looked down at his hands.

"Of course I want to be a part of your family," Phil whispered, "Come over here!"

Dan laughed. "Okay, okay!" He immediately scooted closer to Phil.

Phil reached over and also wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him closer. "I love you Dan,"

Dan looked up at Phil with watery eyes. "You-You love me?" He asked with shock.

"I always have loved you, and I always will." Phil said.

"It makes me really happy to hear you say that… Because I feel the same way," Dan whispered. He reached up and then he pressed his lips against Phil's. Phil smiled and immediately kissed him back. Dan was definitely glad that he decided to invite Phil over and tell him about Oliver. He didn't have to worry about lying anymore and it looks like he found the love of his life, and he couldn't be happier about it.

"Ew! No daddy!" Oliver yelled, quickly covering his eyes.

Dan laughed and then he finally pulled away from the kiss, and looked down at Oliver.

"Now we can be one happy little family," Dan whispered, smiling as he looked up at Phil.


End file.
